Fade into you
by twostrippedmoons
Summary: Un mensaje en una botella distinto. Más bien en un mullido sofá de Starbucks. ¿Es destino? ExB Todos humanos/Canon. M.
1. Chapter 1

**RCD-Alice es la autora. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2050362/RCD_Alice (sustituye el (dot) por un punto) **

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Esta historia solo está contada en EPOV

_

* * *

_

Q_uerido… quien sea que se tropiece con esto,_

_No sé quién eres, y supongo que nunca lo sabré. De hecho, en cierto modo espero que nunca nos conozcamos porque estoy apunto de quejarme en este trozo de papel con renglones para que lo veas._

_Probablemente ya has parado de leer, pero siento la necesidad de decirle a alguien, cualquier persona realmente, las cosas que me corroen día a día. Quizá eso satisfaga mi cerebro hiperactivo por unos minutos de tal forma que pueda tener algunos momentos de muy necesitado sueño._

_Ahora te estás preguntando por qué no se lo digo a mis amigos, mi familia, mi pareja o incluso mi mascota y te dejo a ti solo, pero eso es simplemente imposible._

_Soy extremadamente tímida. Incluso si tuviese todas esas relaciones mencionadas anteriormente (las cuales son escasas en mi situación), moriría antes de sacar mis inseguridades y problemas en frente de ellos para que pudieran hacer con ellos lo que quisieran. Este es mi problema número uno. Soy tímida, insegura y sencilla. Así es como me describiría a mí misma. Pesada y sencilla. Sencillamente pesada, si quieres._

_No puedo contar con las dos manos (porque hay demasiadas) la cantidad de oportunidades que han pasado de largo durante toda mi vida._

_Soy tu promedio, sencilla, pesada estudiante de universidad de veintidós años, que todavía no ha tenido una cita, o incluso besado a un chico. No lo culpo todo en mi inhabilidad de iniciar las cosas. Esa es la salida de un cobarde. El resto de la culpa va al hecho de que soy simplemente poco interesante, y supongo que poco atractiva, ya que nunca he tenido las palabras "eres bonita" murmuradas hacia mí. Nunca._

_Me gustaría encontrar el amor algún día. Quiero encontrar esa chispa, ese tirón magnético que suspende el tiempo y la gravedad. Lo quiero. Simplemente parece que no está en mi destino._

_Me pregunto si sigues leyendo esto. Si es que sí, pido disculpas. Realmente no tienes que hacerlo._

_¿Estás en la universidad? Porque yo sí. Es agotador y difícil. Incluso más cuando eres casi invisible. Odio decir que envidio a las personas que tienen la habilidad de decir lo que piensan, hacerse conocidos, pero lo envidio. No importa lo que digas, no es sobre quién conoces sino QUÉ conoces. Me he dado cuenta de que cuando un profesor está poniendo las notas, él o ella le da más atención a los nombres que conocen, sean conocidos por buenos o malos motivos. Es algo del subconsciente. Así pues, el profesor se encuentra con mi papel, ve un nombre que ni le suena. Lo lee por encima, le da una nota promedio y continua. Esto significa que tengo que trabajar el doble sólo para recibir esa nota sutilmente más alta que el promedio._

_No me malinterpretes. No estoy diciendo que sea un genio o algo así. Estoy segura que disto mucho de serlo. Aunque sigue siendo una mierda._

_¿Sigues leyendo? Ya, ya. Pero para ser justos, ya dije que me iba a quejar. Y la vida es una mierda. Hay mucho de lo que quejarse. No hay manera de adornarlo, simplemente es una mierda._

_Mis padres murieron el año pasado. Tuvieron en un accidente de coche mientras venían a visitarme a la universidad. No quiero pena. Es simplemente otra forma en la que la vida es una mierda._

_Ambos eran hijos únicos, sus padres habían muerto hace tiempo, y yo también soy hija única. Eso me dejaron. Aunque sobreviviré. Y al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, no me culpo a mí misma por el accidente. Aunque estaban de camino a visitarme, yo no era el conductor de la camioneta que se quedó dormido en el volante. No, no. Le echo toda la culpa a él._

_Hablando de camionetas, la mía es una mierda. Honestamente, algunos días ni siquiera enciende. Me hace sentir mucho mejor cuando eso pasa. Sí, acabo de poner los ojos en blanco mientras escribía eso._

_Asquerosa camioneta._

_Cuando estaba en el instituto, era anoréxica. Ya no lo soy… al menos no lo creo. Quiero decir, como. No toneladas de comida ni nada, pero como. Y no la devuelvo la mayoría del tiempo. Realmente, no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice._

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy anotando cosas al azar para que las leas. No rimas, no motivos. Así es mi vida. Mi cerebro trabaja a mil kilómetros por minuto sin rima o motivo. Sin respiro tampoco. Ese es el porqué de este ejercicio. Estaría mortificada si estuviese diciendo esto en voz alta, o incluso si tuviese que verte leyéndolo, aquí enfrente mía. _

_Pero la cosa es, necesito dormir. No he dormido una noche entera en tanto tiempo que podría morir de un shock si ó cuando eso pase. Parece que no puedo desconectar mi cerebro por tiempo suficiente como para descansar decentemente._

_¿Tienen esas palabras algún sentido?_

_Creo que he tomado más que suficiente de tu tiempo… eso es si no dejaste de leer, enfadado, después de cinco palabras. Espero no haber arruinado tu día._

_Sinceramente, yo_

Puse la carta que había encontrado entre el brazo y el almohadón de la mullida silla de Starbucks en la mesa enfrente mía y me pasé la mano por mi ya despeinado pelo.

-Joder-. Susurré para nadie. Tomé un sorbo mientras mis ojos vagabundeaban por los otros clientes de la cafetería y la librería que conectaba. Nadie parecía sospechoso o incluso como si me hubiesen reconocido.

Me preocupó que esta carta anónima fuese un grito de ayuda ligeramente cubierto y yo no tuviese nada con lo que continuar. Ni un camino con el que adivinar la identidad.

Sin saber qué más hacer, saqué el cuaderno que siempre llevaba conmigo y comencé mi propia carta

_Querida Notada por Alguien,_

_No sé quién eres, pero me gustarías. Tu carta me hizo reír un poco y llorar un poco, y me dejó queriendo saber más. Espero que la persona recibiendo esto es la misma que escribió la carta original. Si no eres, espero que tengas algo de decencia para cesar y desistir inmediatamente._

_Me duele saber que sientes como si no tuvieses a nadie al que recurrir, y que serías demasiado tímida incluso si lo tuvieses. Yo nunca te haría sentir avergonzada sobre ello, espero que sepas eso. _

_Hablas de belleza como si fuese todo en la vida. No lo es. Esto va a sonar típico, pero siempre he creído que es el interior lo que hace a una persona bella. Por otra parte, no puedo creer que ni una sola alma te lo haya dicho. Creo que es despreciable. Todo el mundo es bello en su forma. Ni siquiera te conozco y ya puedo decir que no eres aburridamente sencilla… o sencillamente aburrida, como tú dices. _

_A mí también me gustaría encontrar ese tirón magnético, así que no estás sola en ese aspecto de la vida. Me encantaría comprometerme algún día. Tener una familia, un jardín, incluso un perro (te dejaría decirle tus secretos también si quieres). Así que aquí estamos. Soy el dueño de una librería de 24 años que tampoco ha encontrado el amor. Quizá es el destino._

_Siento lo de tus padres. Y no, no es pesar. Entiendo de dónde vienes. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía diecisiete, así que sé cómo es. Es bueno saber que no te culpas, o por el contrario tendría que preocuparme incluso más por ti…_

_Mira eso. Preocupado por ti y ni siquiera te conozco. Te dije que alguien ya te había notado._

_Lo de tus, um… trastornos, espero que tengas eso bajo control. Hay gente que puedes llamar que te ayudaría en cualquier momento. Nunca pienses que tienes que ir sola._

_Mira, has picado mi curiosidad. He leído tu carta tres veces ya, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo idea cuándo la dejaste, o si algún día volverás aquí. Espero que lo hagas. Y espero que me dejes otra carta. ¿Te ayudó la última a dormir? Si es que sí, escríbeme una carta diariamente si ayuda. Simplemente sácalo, chica._

_Y que conste, la parte sobre tu camioneta es lo que me hizo reir. Es una mierda, pero al menos consigues reírte de ello. Pero en serio, tendrías que llevarla donde alguien y que la vea. No suena segura._

_Voy a tomar este paso, sabiendo que quizá nunca veas esto y alguna persona al azar acabe con mi número de teléfono llamándome y acechándome. Es un riesgo que estoy deseando tomar._

_555-2467_

_Llámame o mándame un mensaje cuando quieras._

_Eamc1901… ese es mi Messenger. También me puedes mandar un email si quisieses._

_Sinceramente, Edward_

_Posdata: no me has arruinado el día para nada._

Doblé la nota y la metí entre los cojines donde había encontrado la original.

Sabía que era un peligro… especialmente dejando mi número de teléfono. Es posible que acabase siendo acechado. Pero simplemente no me importaba. Ella estaba demasiado asustada como para desvivirse y hacer algo, así que yo lo haría por ella. Era altamente improbable que utilizase el número si volvía, pero valía la pena intentarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**RCD-Alice es la autora. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2050362/RCD_Alice (sustituye el (dot) por un punto)**

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Esta historia solo está contada en EPOV

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas y me preguntaba cuántas personas habían llamado al centro mental mientras me veían prácticamente robar la silla cada día.

Cada día. Algunos días incluso dos veces.

Esa chica se había completamente apoderado de mi mente sin ni siquiera la más mínima idea de haberlo hecho. Mantenía la carta conmigo, y la leía al menos una vez al día. Supongo que imaginaba algún tipo de poderes mágicos que se apoderasen, dejándome entrar en su mente si leía la carta lo suficiente. Vaya broma.

Así que, cada día, volvía al Starbucks e inspeccionaba la silla. Cada día, mi carta seguía allí. Ayer ya no estaba. Un millón de escenas diferentes pasaron por mi mente. ¿Vino ella a por la carta? ¿Estaba apunto de ser acechado por alguna jovencita psicótica con afición por el sexo y la violencia? Pervertida. ¿La habrían encontrado simplemente mientras limpiaban la silla? Posiblemente no. Los empleados aquí eran demasiado vagos para hacer eso. Hacían lo suficiente con mantener sus trabajos. Nada más, nada menos.

Me encontré a mí mismo preguntándome si cada persona que entraba era ella. No esa chica, demasiado confidente. Esa mujer de ahí no pondría los ojos en blanco sobre su propio sarcasmo y luego escribiría sobre ese movimiento. ¿Y esa chica? No, esa chica de ahí era muy… oh Dios, ¿era una chica?

Así que, dos semanas y la carta había finalmente desaparecido. Había pasado un día ahora, y no habían llamadas o mensajes. Tampoco e-mails. Así que eso excluía la psicótica acechadora. Menos mal.

Pagué por mi bebida y me dejé caer en la misma silla. Sí, me sentaba aquí todos los días. Era como un hombre poseído. La semana pasada, tuve que decirle a un chico joven que un día vi a alguien meando en esa silla. Y anda que no se movió. Debería haber visto su cara cuando me senté en la misma silla.

Desvarío. ¿Por donde iba? Ah sí. La silla.

Bueno, me había sentado, agarrando mi café como si fuese la última esperanza para la humanidad, y obviamente no estaba haciendo su trabajo muy bien ya que claramente había perdido la cabeza por el camino. Posiblemente mi última gota de cordura también.

Primero metí la mano en el lado izquierdo donde había dejado mi carta, y estaba vacío. Cambiando el café de mano, busqué en el lado derecho, encontrándome con la inconfundible textura del papel. Casi salté de dicha ahí mismo. ¿Ves lo que decía? La cordura se había ido.

Fue cuando estaba sacando el papel que el miedo y la inquietud me alcanzaron. ¿Qué encontraría? Si ella se había rendido, pensé que sería posible que me comiese mi propia alma. ¿Estaría tan intrigada como yo estaba?

_13 de Septiembre, 2008_

_Querido Tú,_

_He decidido que deberíamos ponerle fecha a estas cartas y así sabremos cuando fueron escritas. La primera fue escrita el 20 de Agosto. Hace tres semanas y media._

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que ahora tengo veintitrés. Realmente no tengo nada que hacer aquí en Seattle por mi cumpleaños, así que vine aquí para dejar esta carta._

_Mi padre era el jefe de policía en el pequeño pueblo en el que crecí. Así que, incluso si tuviese amigos, no habría mucho que decir. Los cumpleaños nunca han sido interesantes para mí. Creo que es como si me ofendiesen. Ya sabes, es como si gritasen "hey, eres invisible! Feliz cumpleaños para ti misma"._

_Soy deprimente._

_Hablando de cumpleaños, esa mierda de camioneta fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres. Quizá es por eso por lo que no puedo usarla. Pero prometo que la llevaré a que la revisen. Por alguna inconmensurable razón te preocupas por ella, o por mí, lo que sea._

_Sé que antes lo hice sonar como si no tuviese amigos pero eso no es enteramente cierto. He tenido conocidos. Tengo un par de amigos. Mejor dicho, un amigo y su rencorosa hermana. Nos toleramos la una a la otra. Yo la pongo de los nervios, y ella es simplemente una zorra descomunal. Aunque su hermano es mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero. La única persona con la que me he mantenido en contacto desde el instituto. O la única persona con la que me he mantenido en contacto, en realidad._

_Siempre me deja sorprendida cuando la gente ha tenido amigos desde la guardería, o incluso desde el colegio. Estoy segura de que yo simplemente soy una persona olvidable._

_De cualquier forma, la carta de hoy no va a ser una larga._

_Eres hermoso, por cierto. Supongo que eras tú. Hace dos semanas, te vi a través de la ventana de la cafetería con mi carta abierta enfrente tuya y un cuaderno en tu regazo. He estado intentando reunir la valentía para volver y revisar nuestro correo improvisado. Un par de veces volví, pero tú estabas simplemente sentado en la silla._

_Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Sé que debería haber escrito antes, pero sólo encontré el valor ayer para entrar y coger la carta. Lo había intentado casi cada día por dos semanas._

_Nunca he visto a nadie con tu color de pelo. Es cobre o bronce… como una moneda. Pero es increíblemente precioso. Y tus ojos, bueno, son la parte más bonita de ti._

_Espero que esto no te haga parar de escribirme._

_Sinceramente, B_

_Posdata: No estoy muy segura sobre lo de los mensajes. Creo que tuve un ataque de pánico cuando vi que habías dejado tu número de teléfono. Eres muy confiado._

Santa madre de Dios. Así que me había visto escribir la carta. Sentí la rabia crecer dentro de mí por algunos segundos. Ahora ella sabía mi nombre, mi número de teléfono, mi dirección de e-mail y mi apariencia física. Yo no tenía nada sobre ella. Nada.

Mi rabia se disipó rápidamente cuando pensé sobre su tristeza. Su miedo de que yo podría estar enfadado con ella. Lo difícil que había sido para ella el volver y coger la carta. Y me había llamado hermoso. Quería estar enfadado, porque los chicos no son "hermosos", pero creo que la entendí.

Ahora también estaba preocupado de que ella estuviese intimidada por mí ya que me veía como una persona hermosa, mientras que ella no se veía a sí misma como una. Quería saber. Quería verla. Sentí una necesidad de asegurarle que ella era alguien, y no invisible.

Mi hermano pensó que estaba loco. Le conté sobre nuestro primer encuentro y se rió a carcajadas con su enorme, resonante voz y me dijo que era un mariquita. Una costumbre de Emmett.

Así que aquí estábamos. Ella había descrito mi pelo perfectamente, así que definitivamente era yo el que había visto. Sentí la rabia desvanecerse mientras que el entendimiento tomó su lugar.

Ella tenía miedo. Se sentía como si yo fuese mejor persona que ella. Me ofendí por mi propia rabia. Era un idiota.

El timbre del teléfono me sacó del trance y respiré hondo preguntándome si podría ser ella. Esa chica. La chica que ahora residía en una pequeña parte de mi cerebro que nunca se apagaba. Miré a la pantalla y refunfuñé.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmett?

-¿Estás otra vez en la cafetería, Edward?

-¿Qué? Quiero decir, sí estoy, pero ella-

-Ed, colega, ¿en serio? Vamos. ¿No encuentras esta situación un poco…rara?

-Pero ella dejó-

-No puedo creer que estés siendo tan inepto sobre esta mierda. Podría ser un perro, no sabes nada. Podría ser una maldita ballena. ¿Qué pasaría si por diversión se dedicase a aporrear ballenas o algo así? Todavía no me puedo creer que le dieses tu número así como así.

Otra vez, en la costumbre de Emmett, aquí estaba diciéndome exactamente lo que pensaba sobre mis malditas decisiones. Como si yo fuese un niño. Él sólo tenía dos años más que yo. Él ni siquiera era así con nuestra hermana pequeña, Alice, y ella era cinco años menor que él.

-Escucha, Em. Todo está bien, ¿vale? Ella-

-Sin mencionar que podría ser alguna psicótica acechadora trastornada con un-

-SUFICIENTE, Emmett- prácticamente grité en el teléfono. –¿Pararás de interrumpirme y callarte la puta boca? Por amor de Dios, hombre. Déjame decir una palabra.

La línea estaba de pronto silenciosa y escuché al idiota reírse al otro lado.

-¿Ahora qué?- le pregunté, enfadado.

-Realmente no te importa nada de esto, ¿a que no?

Mientras pensaba sobre ello, me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. Ella necesitaba ayuda, y yo necesitaba alguna forma de ir hasta ella.

-Dejó otra carta- finalmente le dije.

Silencio.

-Creo que la acojono de miedo

Risa.

Vale, ¿qué coño pasa?

-¡Colega! ¿Piensas que asustas? ¡Esto tiene que ser lo más gracioso que he oído en toda la semana!- se atragantó entre sus carcajadas

-Cállate, Emmett. La intimido. No es gracioso. Está claro que tiene miedo pero necesita ayuda

-¿Qué infiernos vas a hacer, hermano?

La pregunta del millón de dólares, justo allí. ¿Qué infiernos iba a hacer?

-Escribir otra carta, supongo.

-Claro. De todas formas, la razón real por la que te he llamado. Cena en la casa de Carlisle y Esme este fin de semana. No te olvides que es el cumpleaños de Carlisle.

-Wow, Em!

-Ya. Mírame, recordando las cosas importantes como un adulto responsable o algo

-Sí- le dije quietamente, distraído por mis pensamientos -Estaré allí.

Él continuó con una charla sin importancia a la que no me pude molestar en escuchar. Tenía que escribir una carta.

_13 de Septiembre, 2008_

_Querida B,_

_¿Puedo llamarte así? Firmaste tu última carta así, sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien._

_No quiero que tengas miedo de mí, ¿vale? Al principio no estaba seguro de cómo sentirme sobre el hecho de que me habías visto. Y sí, era yo. Describiste mi pelo tan bien como se podría describir. Sé que es un color raro, y que está revuelto, también._

_Aunque decidí que estaba bien. Me he descubierto, pero tú simplemente tómate tu tiempo. Eso no es para presionarte en absoluto. Lo digo en serio. No hagas nada con lo que no estés cómoda. .tiempo._

_Diría Feliz Cumpleaños, pero realmente no creo que hayas tenido uno. En su lugar, diré esto. Intenta y vive cada día por ti. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día. Dije hayas, ya que he asumido que no leerás esto hoy. No estés triste._

_Nunca pensé que no tuvieses ningún amigo. Eso sería cruel. Espero que ahora me cuentes como tu amigo, junto con tu mejor amigo y la malvada zorra de su hermana. Diría que estoy seguro de que ella no es tan mala, pero creo en tu opinión. Además, yo tengo un hermano que es un gilipollas, así que estamos en el mismo barco._

_No me dijiste si habías dormido, así que supongo que es un no. Por favor, ¿inténtalo? Eso es lo que más me molesta. Aunque juzgando por el caso de nervios que has tenido, no estoy sorprendido._

_Yo también haré una carta pequeña. Arregla tu camioneta, descansa un poco… y contáctame en la forma que creas conveniente. Necesito que sepas que para mí no eres olvidable. Inolvidable, de hecho. Nunca pienses eso._

_No sé si tienes una cuenta, pero puedes seguirme en twitter también. Letterward. No necesitarías decirme que eres tú._

_Sinceramente, Edward._

_Posdata: Por favor, llámame Edward. Tú te referiste en la última carta como "Querido Tú". Por favor, confía lo suficiente en mí como para llamarme por mi nombre._

Suspiré hondo y me pasé la mano por el pelo después de haber metido la carta en nuestro punto secreto. El cascabeleo de arriba de la puerta me llamó la atención, y miré hacia el sonido.

Mis ojos cayeron sobre marrón. Ojos marrones, grandes y asustados. Pelo marrón, largo y ondeado. Pantalones marrones, demasiado grandes para la estructura de la que colgaban. Zapatos marrones, en dos pies pequeños. Negro. La chaqueta era negra.

Y de pronto, después de que alguien pasó por enfrente suya, y como si hubiese sido un espejismo, ya no estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**RCD-Alice es la autora. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2050362/RCD_Alice (sustituye el (dot) por un punto)**

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Esta historia solo está contada en EPOV

* * *

Por algún motivo, no había ninguna duda en mi mente de que era ella. Y era bonita. Bonita en la forma más subestimada. Incluso me aventuraría a decir que era preciosa, pero Dios, parecía tan triste. Es difícil de creer que alguien pudiese lucir tan triste y sola. Necesitaba a alguien, eso estaba claro.

Hubo un segundo en el que nuestros ojos se fijaron y casi sentí la necesidad de correr hacia ella. Volverla loca. Decirle que todo estaría bien. En cambio, me senté en shock. La silla anclándome a este mundo, sus palabras en mi bolsillo actuando como un faro de esperanza.

No tenía ninguna prueba tangible, pero si fuese un apostador, apostaría una nómina a que ella era mi chica.

Mi chica.

Interesante, Cullen. ¿Qué más? ¿Vas a lanzarla sobre sus hombros sin darle una elección? Definitivamente no. Esto tenía que ser su elección, su ritmo. El siguiente paso era suyo, estaba ansioso de ver dónde lo tomaba.

Así que aquí estábamos en el fin de semana. Iba de camino al pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington, la población ligeramente superior a 3000, para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi tío. Los cumpleaños ya no parecían justos para mí. Me sentía como si la estuviese ofendiendo.

De todos modos, los tres, Emmett, Alice y yo, vivimos con Carlisle y Esme después de la muerte de nuestros padres. Antes estábamos muy unidos, pero nos unimos incluso más después, como secuela.

Carlisle era un cirujano, uno muy conocido, así que no les faltaba dinero. Esto les proporcionó la casa gigante en la que vivían, la que un día llamamos hogar, que un día Esme y su equipo de Diseñadores de Interior había decorado. Era asombrosa. Todo ventanas y suelo de madera. Incluso tenían un piano para mí.

Mis hermanos y yo, bueno, no podíamos ser más diferentes el uno del otro. Alice era pequeña, la más pequeña de los tres con seguridad. Medía quizá 1.50 m, y pesaba unos 50 kilos. Tenía ojos verdes como los míos, y su pelo negro estaba cortado en capas cortas que sobresalían de su cabeza. Era una cosita adorable. La amaba con todo mi corazón, pero a veces podía ser odiosa. Hiperactiva, también. Es como ser pariente de uno de los Teletubbies.

Emmett, al contrario, era grande. Grandes músculos, gran boca, grandes pies, grandes ojos azules. Sí, definitivamente tenía los ojos de papá, mientras que Alice y yo teníamos los de mamá. Iba a decir gran cerebro, pero eso sería una mentira. Bueno, no, vale. Em no era estúpido. Simplemente… selectivo con su inteligencia. Es una buena forma de decirlo. Si hay un lugar equivocado y tiempo para decir la cosa equivocada, él la encuentra. Es ridículo.

Y luego estaba yo. El hijo mediano promedio. Cuerpo promedio, pelo extraño, los mismos ojos que mi hermana. Era el más tímido de los tres… Verdaderamente, no me llamaría a mí mismo tímido, más bien reservado. Claro que tenía mi autoestima, pero nunca era engreído.

Y desde luego no me metía con mujeres. Tenía mis razones. Mis padres, cuando yo era pequeño, estaban muy enamorados. Peleaban, claro, pero eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Después de que muriesen, fui a vivir con mi tía y mi tío, y de nuevo presencié el mismo amor con ellos. Me hizo ver que no sólo no era posible, sino que era probable. Quería insistir en eso, así que aunque tenía citas, nunca iba demasiado lejos. Simplemente no lo sentía. Sabía que el "para siempre" estaba allí, quizá no estaba buscando lo suficiente.

Además, todavía era virgen. Lo sé… un hombre virgen a los 24 años. Era en parte debido a lo que mencioné sobre encontrar mi "para siempre". La otra parte era por "Fácil Stanley" en el instituto.

Salimos por un tiempo, Jessica y yo, pero nunca hicimos demasiado. Una de las veces que fui a su casa para una cita de estudio, nos besamos y fue caliente y denso, pero la paré antes de que fuese demasiado lejos. El día siguiente en la escuela, todo el mundo estaba bajo la impresión de que "Fácil Stanley" y "Mujeriego Edward" lo habían hecho. Muchas veces. Hasta este día, todavía no sé cómo obtuve esa distinción. La fábrica de rumores es una zorra, qué puedo decir.

Así que, aquí estaba, con 24 y todavía buscando. Me había preguntado a principios de semana si lo había encontrado en Chica Misteriosa, o CM quizá la llamaremos, pero descarté la idea. Quiero decir, ni siquiera la había conocido todavía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si era ella la que había visto.

La familia entera sabía sobre ella, por supuesto. Emmett no pudo mantener su gran boca cerrada, pero da igual. No es como si fuese un gran secreto o algo por el estilo.

Saliendo de mi Volvo, tomé aire y lo solté. Iba a ser una larga noche llena de interrogaciones y preguntas por todos lados. Eso lo podía aguantar. Estaba más enfadado porque no tuve tiempo de revisar la silla hoy.

-Edward, ¿cómo va el negocio? –Carlisle preguntó mientras entraba en la casa sin llamar y me hundía informalmente en una de las grandes sillas en la sala.

Mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, tenía pelo rubio y ojos azules. No se parecía en nada a nosotros. Siempre pensé que nosotros nos parecíamos más a su esposa Esme, con su pelo marrón e irises de color caramelo.

-Va muy bien, realmente. Lo he estado dejando en manos de Angela y Ben a menudo últimamente. Haciendo el papeleo y las cosas. El tiempo libre es raro.

Angela y Ben eran mis socios y viejos amigos del instituto. Se casaron con 19 y han estado felices desde entonces.

Se rió. Aquí venía.

-He escuchado que has estado llenando ese tiempo libre con algo muy interesante. ¿Cómo va esa situación?

Suspiré, descansando los brazos en los muslos y bajando la cabeza. No muy bien.

-No sé… Es que, me siento como si pudiese ayudarla. Realmente quiero conocerla. Simplemente no sé cómo eso podría ser una posibilidad.

Él asintió y me dio una mirada entretenida. Supongo que tenía una expresión confundida en mi cara ya que él se rió y se dio la vuelta, comprobando el pasillo antes de volver y hablarme quietamente.

-¿No lo ves? Ya tienes sentimientos por esta chica. No le dejes saber a tu hermano. Te molestará por horas.

Mis ojos se abrieron y le miré fijamente en shock. No era posible. No sabía nada sobre ella.

Eso es mentira.

Sabía mucho sobre ella. Quiero decir, no sabía detalles vitales, como su nombre, su apariencia, el lugar de nacimiento, y francamente, su capacidad mental… pero sabía muchas otras cosas, solo con dos cartas. Dos cartas que me tenían corriendo a una cafetería y echando a gente de la silla. Dos cartas que me tenían aumentando mi dosis de cafeína como un 200%. Dos cartas que me tenían preguntándome cómo sonaba cuando se reía.

Santa madre de Dios.

Escuché la risa de Carlisle al lado mío y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba perplejo.

-No estés tan sorprendido, tenías que ver eso- yo sacudí la cabeza imperceptiblemente- Edward, eres un chico dulce… eres bueno. Te mereces a una buena persona. Ya sabes, me acuerdo de "Fácil Stanley". Muy bien, realmente. Estabas mortificado. No necesitas a una chica así.

-Carlisle, ni siquiera la conozco. Todavía no la he conocido y creo que está muerta de miedo. Probablemente eso no esté en mi favor. Sólo una suposición.

-Necesitas desasustarla, Edward. Ayúdale a ver que eres un chico bueno. Puedes hacerlo.

Le sonreí y me senté mientras escuchaba a mi tía viniendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Es eso que oigo mi sobrino más joven?

-Sí, tía, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? –pregunté mientras me levantaba para darle un abrazo

-Bien. ¿Cómo está la chica? –puse mis ojos en blanco. Esperaba esto, de verdad, pero aún así… Mátame ya.

-Bien. Creo que la vi el otro día. No puedo ni explicar por qué pienso que era ella, pero estoy seguro. Parecía muy triste –no le había dicho a nadie esta parte. No sé por qué lo dije ahora tampoco.

Carlisle y Esme compartieron una mirada el uno con el otro antes de que ella me sonriese y envolviese sus brazos alrededor mío de nuevo.

Estaba entendiendo lo que iba a venir después, así que simplemente les seguía la corriente.

-Ooooh Carlisle –Esme comenzó a gritar en mi oído –¡Nuestros chicos enamorados!

-Vale chicos… suficiente.

Mi tía siguió adulándome, mi tío se rió para sí mismo y mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo.

Mi teléfono. Quería apartar a mi tía y sacar el teléfono. Todavía vibraba. Nadie me llamaba nunca.

Una vez que se quitó de mí para mirarme y acariciarme la cara tuve espacio para sacarlo. Ya había parado de sonar. No dejaron ningún mensaje, y la llamada venía de un número desconocido.

Mi corazón se paró por un segundo. ¿Podría haber sido ella? Supongo que nunca lo sabría ahora. No podía llamar a un número desconocido. No había dejado un mensaje. No tenía nada con lo que continuar. Le di una patada al sofá que estaba a mi lado y tiré mi teléfono furioso. Constantemente, nunca tenía nada con lo que continuar. Esto me estaba volviendo loco.

-Edward, querido… ¿Qué pasa? –Esme imploró, pareciendo preocupada. Quiero decir, estaba atacando sus muebles. ¿Qué iba a pensar?

-No, estoy bien. Sólo frustrado.

Mi teléfono vibró otra vez. Sólo una vez. Un mensaje de texto. Lo cogí con manos temblorosas y miré y vi desconocido.

Lo abrí y me quedé boquiabierto.

_Necesito ayuda. B._

Joder.

_¿Dónde estás? No estoy en Seattle_

Le contesté lo más rápido que mis temblorosas manos me dejaron. Era ella. Era ella y estaba en problemas. Estoy seguro que mi corazón explotó en ese instante.

_Yo tampoco. Estoy en Forks. ¿Sabes dónde es?_

¿Sabía dónde estaba? Estaba en ese maldito pueblo. Esto se estaba poniendo más y más raro.

_Yo también estoy en Forks. En la casa de mi tía y mi tío. ¿Dónde estás tú?_

_En la casa vieja de mis padres. Ayúdame. _

Tenía un presentimiento que eso era todo lo que iba a obtener. Vale. ¿Qué sabía sobre CM? Tenía una camioneta. Una asquerosa camioneta. Sus padres se la dieron. Tenía 23 años. Odiaba los cumpleaños. Tenía un mejor amigo y su rencorosa hermana entre la gente que la conocía. Estaba en la universidad. Su padre era el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo en el que creció.

Su padre. Estaba en la casa de sus padres. BINGO.

Miré a mis familiares, que parecían muy preocupados. Tenían inquietud escrita sobre sus caras, y preocupación en sus ojos.

-Vale. Esto va a sonar raro. Necesito preguntar algunas cosas. Es muy importante –ellos asintieron y permanecieron quietos- Necesito saber si el jefe de policía murió recientemente –Esme asintió tristemente y yo la miré en shock.

¿Charlie Swan? ¿Esta era la hija de Charlie Swan? ¿Tenían ellos una hija? ¿Cómo no la conocía del colegio? Jesus.

-¿Dónde vivía?

-¿Qué está pasando, Edward? –Carlisle preguntó

-¿Dónde vivía Charlie? –pregunté de nuevo, más alto.

-Al lado de la escuela. Edward, ¿qué significa esto? Nos estás asustando a tu tía y a mí.

-Porque su hija es la chica. Y está en problemas, y la tengo que encontrar. ¿Tienes la dirección?

La mano de Esme cubrió su boca y ella sollozó en shock. -¿Isabella Swan?

-Te conseguiré la dirección, siéntate –Carlisle fue a encontrarla y apuntarla, o eso supuse que estaba haciendo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el hecho de que el nombre de CM era Isabella.

-Siento arruinar la cena. Alice y Emmett ni siquiera han llegado todavía –puse el regalo que había comprado para Carlisle al lado de mi tía en el sofá y la abracé una vez más. Sí, eramos gente abrazadora. Especialmente cuando lo necesitábamos. Creo que ahora todos lo necesitábamos un poco.

-No. Ve y encuéntrala. Asegúrate de que está bien y cuéntanos todo. Tu tío lo entiende. Te lo garantizo –me sonrió e intentó colocar mi pelo.

-Aquí tienes, niño. Llámame si es serio.

-Feliz cumpleaños. Siento arruinar la noche para ti –realmente me sentía mal, pero tenía que ir.

-Ni te preocupes. Llámame –dijo seriamente. Asentí y abrí mi teléfono

_Estoy yendo. No tengas miedo._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Mil gracias a todas por el apoyo, reviews y alertas. Me alegra que os guste. **


End file.
